Traitor
by autumnpanda
Summary: Lalu apakah pantas.. Jika seorang pengkhianat seperti Huang Zi Tao. Mencintai Kris, orang yang telah dia khianati? TaoRis/KrisTao/BenTao fanfiction, Rated M, NC abal, de-el-el. Silahkan mampir, setelah itu tinggalkan ripiu :D


Traitor..

**.**

**.**

_**Lalu apakah pantas..**_

_**Jika seorang pengkhianat seperti Huang Zi Tao..**_

_**Mencintai Kris..**_

_**Orang yang telah dia khianati..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di sini, mutlak milik Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa**

**Author: autumnpanda**

**Rated: M (I'm not sure about this by the way, err..)**

**Genres: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Casts: Wu Yi Fan (Kris) + Huang Zi Tao (Tao), slight others**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Boys Love, ManXMan, Lemon -?-, NC, Typo, Misstypo, Bad Words, Weird, Strange, and so'on *smirk***

**.**

**.**

**NB:**

**Sebagian besar kalimat dan kata-kata di cerita ini berasal dari dialog Park Heungsoo dan Go Namsoon di drama School 2013.**

**Dan lagi, fanfiction ini terinspirasi oleh salah satu adegan di MV B.A.P yang One Shot.**

***author ga kreatif***

**.**

**.**

**Kris and Tao © EXO-M**

**Heungsoo and Namsoon's Dialogue © School 2013**

**One Shot - Music Video © B.A.P**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**Zraasshhh!**

Huang Zi Tao segera mematikan keran wastafel begitu ia mulai merasakan beberapa bulir air telah membasahi kepalanya. Ia tengah merenung sekarang ini. Sembari memandangi cermin yang berkabut akibat ulah uap air yang keluar dari hidungnya.

Sejenak ia mendesah pelan. Menarik nafas panjang, lalu ia hembuskan sekali lagi. Terus saja seperti itu sampai ia merasa bosan sendiri.

"_Damn_.."

Huang Zi Tao mengumpat kecil, dan ia kembali membasuh wajahnya yang kuyu dengan air. Sekilas ia bisa melihat kedua matanya yang membengkak, dan kantung mata pandanya yang semakin menebal.

Ngomong-ngomong, semalam dia menangis sampai jam berapa ya?

**Tes!**

**Tes!**

"Kris sialan!"

**PRAANG!**

Huang Zi Tao terengah.

Pemuda panda itu terkejut sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada cermin kamar mandi di _flat_-nya. Ia bingung, ada sedikit rasa takut ketika melihat pecahan cermin itu mulai rontok dan terjatuh ke dalam lubang wastafel, bersamaan dengan beberapa tetes cairan berwarna merah kental.

"Hiks.."

Suara isakan itu perlahan mulai keluar dari sudut bibir Zi Tao. Ia kembali menangis keras ketika dia mengingat kembali kejadian di masa lalunya yang kelam. Kembali mengingat perbuatan keji yang telah dia lakukan hingga membuat hidup seseorang yang sangat berharga untuknya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hiks, maaf.. Maafkan aku.."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Flashback**_**.**

_**Lima tahun yang lalu**_**..**

* * *

Jalanan kota Hongkong kala itu cukup lengang. Terang saja karena waktu memang telah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Jadi wajar jika suasana kota saat itu lumayan sepi meski Hongkong terkenal akan julukannya yang 'kota tak pernah tidur'. Namun rupanya julukan itu tidak akan pernah melekat pada dua sosok pemuda yang tengah berlari menembus gelapnya malam. Salah satu pemuda yang berambut pirang menggandeng erat jemari pemuda di belakangnya yang berambut sekelam langit di malam hari.

Mereka berdua terus berlari kencang. Menghindari kejaran beberapa pria berseragam yang bisa diyakini adalah anggota dari kepolisian kota.

"Ke arah sini _peach_!" teriak si pemuda pirang, dan mengajak pemuda di belakangnya itu untuk berbelok di sebuah tikungan kecil yang terlihat berada beberapa meter di depan mereka.

**Drap!**

**Drap!**

**Drap!**

"_Shit_!" pemuda pirang itu lalu mengumpat kesal ketika dia melihat jalan di depannya buntu. Hendak kembali ke arah jalan yang tadi baru saja dilaluinya-pun para polisi yang lengkap dengan senjata teracung ke arah mereka berdua sudah menghalangi jalan. Berusaha tak memberikan celah sedikitpun agar dua buronan itu bisa kabur.

"_Ge-gege_.. _Hao ma_?" si pemuda berambut hitam itu bertanya dengan lirih. Jemari kurusnya kini mencengkeram erat pakaian si pemuda pirang yang berdiri di sebelahnya, sembari memandang takut belasan anggota polisi yang semakin berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Tenang _peach_.." ucap si pirang dan memamerkan senyum menawannya ke arah si pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil daripada dirinya. Tak beberapa lama kemudian pemuda pirang itu menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan –yang berisi uang hasil rampokan mereka sore tadi, kepada si pemuda berambut hitam.

"Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini. Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka."

Si _raven_ itu mendelik kaget. Ia kemudian menatap pemuda _blonde_ tampan itu dengan pandangan tak percaya. Semudah itu 'kah dia berbicara, huh?

"T-tapi _ge_! Bukankah lebih baik jika kita–"

**Cklik!**

Belum sempat pemuda berambut hitam itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tiba-tiba saja salah seorang anggota polisi yang diam-diam telah berada tepat di belakang si pemuda pirang, segera memborgol pergelangan tangan si _blonde_ tadi, menyebabkan kedua pemuda yang tadi tengah bercakap itu membelalakkan kedua iris kelam milik mereka.

"_Peach_! Larilah!"

Sosok pirang itu berteriak keras. Ia sekarang tengah berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari dua anggota polisi yang sedang memegangi tubuhnya, meski ia tahu jika hal itu akan sia-sia belaka. Sementara itu, si _raven_ yang masih berdiri di hadapannya hanya memandang pemuda itu dengan pandangan yang sukar dibaca.

Ia menggenggam erat bungkusan yang telah diberikan oleh si pemuda pirang. Tak bergerak se-inchi pun meski polisi yang tadi berhasil menangkap si _blonde_ beralih untuk berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Peach_! Cepat lari kataku!"

Si _blonde _itu kembali berujar dengan sangat keras, tak mempedulikan lagi ketika tubuhnya sekarang telah dikelilingi para polisi-polisi bersenjata. Ia hanya tak habis pikir. Kenapa pemuda _raven_ itu hanya diam saja seolah-olah ia tengah menunggu polisi itu untuk menangkapnya? Bukankah jauh lebih mudah jika pemuda berambut hitam itu lebih baik melarikan diri dengan setumpukan uang yang dibawanya?

"Kerja bagus Huang Zi Tao.."

**Deg**

"_P-peach_?"

Sosok _blonde_ itu terperangah kaget melihat adegan di hadapannya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia baru saja melihat polisi yang tadi telah menangkapnya itu malah menepuk pelan puncak kepala pemuda berabut hitam yang dipanggil Huang Zi Tao tadi, sembari meminta bungkusan uang yang dibawanya.

"Katakan padaku apa maksudnya ini, _peach_?" pemuda pirang itu bertanya-tanya dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Sepasang mata elangnya menyiratkan gurat kecewa pada sosok _raven_ yang sering ia panggil dengan nama _peach_. Sosok manis yang selalu mengingatkannya pada buah favoritnya.

"Maafkan aku, Kris-_ge_.."

Pemuda _raven_ itu menjawab dengan suara pelan. Selangkah demi selangkah ia mulai berjalan mendekati si _blonde_ yang masih dikepung oleh para polisi, dan memandangnya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan.

Sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu kemudian mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, menyentuh wajah si pirang yang sekarang menatapnya murka.

"Omong kosong macam apa ini _peach_? Cepat katakan padaku jika ini hanya lelucon!"

"Kau boleh membenciku setelah ini. Tapi sungguh– aku melakukan ini semua demi kebaikanmu juga _ge_.."

Bibir pemuda pirang itu kemudian berkedut kecil. Menampilkan sebuah senyuman pahit ketika dia mengetahui arah pembicaraan pemuda _raven_ tersebut. Ia kemudian kembali memandang pemuda yang berdiri tepat di depannya itu dalam diam. Tak ingin mengeluarkan sepatah katapun guna membalas ucapan si _raven_.

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku, _gege_.."

Jemari mungil itu kemudian terlepas dari sisi wajah si pirang ketika sosok pemuda berambut kelam itu mulai berjalan menjauh. Menyisakan para polisi yang kini sibuk menyeret tubuh si pemuda _blonde_ dan hendak membawanya ke dalam bui.

Si pirang itu tak protes. Ia tak memberontak.

Yang ada di dalam kepalanya kini hanya ada sebuah perasaan sakit dan juga kecewa pada sosok _raven_ tadi. Ia tak pernah menyangka. Sama sekali tak pernah menyangka. Bahwa ia..

_Telah dikhianati_..

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Huang Zi Tao yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya itu kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ke arah dapur, dan segera mengambil sereal _cornflake_ dari dalam lemari penyimpanan. Tak beberapa lama kemudian ia lalu mengambil segelas susu cair dingin dari dalam kulkas, hendak mencampurkannya pada sereal jagung yang sekarang telah berada di dalam sebuah mangkuk besar.

Pemuda dengan kantung matanya yang unik itu kemudian membawa serta makan malam miliknya itu ke dalam ruang tengah _flat_ miliknya. Ingin menghabiskan serealnya tersebut sembari menonton acara-acara televisi.

**Blugh**

Zi Tao kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di atas sofa. Sementara sebelah tangannya yang tidak sedang membawa mangkuk sereal, mulai mengambil remot kontrol dan segera menghidupkan benda berbentuk segi empat di depannya itu.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Zi Tao baru saja hendak menyuapkan sesendok penuh sereal jagung itu ke dalam mulutnya sebelum ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang menginterupsi kegiatannya tadi. Berusaha mengacuhkan, pemuda bermata panda itu kemudian memasukkan satu suapan makan malamnya itu, dan mengunyahnya dalam diam.

**Tok**

**Tok**

**Tok**

Mendengus kecil, Huang Zi Tao kemudian terpaksa bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan beranjak menuju pintu _flat_-nya. Pemuda itu sedikit mengumpat pelan saat suara ketukan itu tak kunjung berhenti juga.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar.."

**Cklek**

"Cari sia-"

"_Ni hao peach_.."

**Deg**

"K-Kris?"

**Deg**

**Deg**

Huang Zi Tao membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar ketika sosok jangkung berambut pirang terang, yang harusnya masih mendekam di dalam penjara itu berdiri di depannya sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sinis. Ia harus berulang kali menelan ludahnya kasar, berusaha menghilangkan sosok yang ia anggap hanya ilusinya semata, membuat pemuda pirang itu mendecih tak suka.

Sementara itu sosok pirang tersebut langsung menerobos masuk _flat_ milik Zi Tao –seolah-olah ia telah terbiasa dengan tempat itu, dan meninggalkan Zi Tao yang masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu _flat-_nya.

"Tutup pintunya _peach_! Kau mau aku tertangkap lagi di tangan polisi-polisi idiot itu, hm?"

Zi Tao tersentak ketika suara berat si pemuda pirang memerintahnya. Ia kemudian buru-buru menutup pintu _flat_ dan segera menyusul si pirang yang dengan santainya sudah duduk di atas sofa Zi Tao, menonton televisi yang tengah menayangkan sebuah berita.

"…_pemirsa, berita mengejutkan kali ini datang dari kepolisian kota. Kris Wu, seorang terdakwa kasus mafia dan juga perampokan yang berhasil ditangkap tiga hari yang lalu, berhasil melarikan diri akibat kelalaian petugas. Sementara itu pihak kepolisian…_"

"K-kau, kabur?" tanya Zi Tao pelan dan memandang sosok yang dipanggilnya Kris itu kaget setelah ia mendengar berita yang baru saja disiarkan layar televisinya tersebut.

Si _blonde_ yang telah diketahui bernama Kris Wu hanya menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas, menampilkan sebuah seingaian kecil sebelum akhirnya ia menanggapi Zi Tao.

"Kau lupa siapa aku, _peach_? Sepertinya waktu senggangmu ini kau gunakan untuk melupakanku ya?" dan bukannya menjawab, Kris justru mengajukan pertanyaan untuk Zi Tao, membuat si pemuda panda itu terdiam, tanpa tahu harus membalas apa.

Huang Zi Tao membungkam bibirnya. Membiarkan suasana hening itu menyapa dirinya dan juga Kris. Sesekali ia melirikkan ekor matanya memandang Kris. Memperhatikan sosok jangkung tampan itu tengah memandangi layar televisinya tanpa minat.

Ia kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dan tanpa sadar memori di otaknya tentang kejadian tiga hari yang lalu itu kembali berputar cepat di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. Zi Tao lalu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya pelan. Menghalau sebuah bulir bening yang hampir saja jatuh membasahi pipinya yang mulai tirus.

"_D-dui bu qi_.."

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf _peach_?"

Kris kembali bertanya tanpa mau memandang Zi Tao. Ia menyeringai kecil kala Zi Tao meminta maaf padanya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, sebenarnya di dalam hatinya itu masih tersisa sebuah rasa sakit yang teramat kepada Zi Tao. Rasa benci dan juga dendam yang mungkin tak akan bisa menghilang sampai kapan pun juga.

**Blugh**

Zi Tao lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas lantai. Pemuda itu kemudian berlutut, dan memandang pemuda pirang di depannya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan. Kedua matanya yang basah pun bisa menunjukkan betapa takut dan sedihnya dia telah melakukan hal keji itu kepada Kris.

"Maafkan aku.. Kumohon maafkan aku Kris.."

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku_ peach_. Kau tak mau aku menendang wajah menjijikkanmu itu kan?"

"Maafkan aku, hiks.. maafkan aku.."

"CEPAT MENYINGKIR HUANG ZI TAO!" Kris berteriak marah, dan memandang geram sosok Zi Tao yang masih saja bersimpuh di depan Kris dengan wajah yang sekarang telah basah.

"Aku tidak akan menyingkir sebelum kau memaafkanku!"

**DUAKHH**

**BRAKK**

Tiba-tiba saja tanpa sepengetahuan Zi Tao, sebelah kaki Kris langsung terangkat dan menendang bagian perut Zi Tao telak hingga membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu tersungkur menghantam sisi meja.

"U-ukh.."

Zi Tao terbatuk kecil sembari memegangi ulu hatinya menahan sakit. Ia lalu menatap was-was Kris yang kini berjalan secara perlahan. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu mendongakkan kepalanya saat Kris mengangkat dagunya ke atas. Membuatnya bisa memandang kedua manik kembar milik Kris yang berkilat tajam ke arahnya.

Pandangan mata mereka kemudian bertemu, dimana Zi Tao menatap Kris dengan takut, dan Kris memandang sosok Zi Tao yang duduk bersimpuh di bawahnya dengan tatapan benci. Zi Tao meneguk ludahnya paksa menahan rasa nyeri kala sudut bibirnya yang robek mulai mengeluarkan darah. Bisa pemuda itu rasakan ketika ujung jemari panjang Kris mengusap perlahan ujung bibir Zi Tao yang berdarah.

Kris menyeringai kecil melihat pemandangan Zi Tao yang meringkuk di bawah tubuhnya itu. Tak ada satupun untaian kata yang terucap dari mulut mereka berdua. Yang ada hanyalah tatapan getir penuh penyesalan yang menunjukkan jika mereka berdua merasa sedang terluka dan telah dilukai.

"Apa kau pikir, hanya dengan maaf saja kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari penjara, _peach_?"

"…"

Zi Tao membisu, tak kuasa menjawab pertanyaan yang Kris berikan padanya.

"Apa dengan kata maaf, kau bisa membuat hidupku kembali normal, hm?"

"…"

"KAU SENGAJA MENJEBAKKU _BASTARD_!"

**BRUAKH**

Kris menghardik keras Zi Tao. Dengan kepalan tangannya yang menghantam telak pemukaan lantai tempatnya berpijak. Suaranya menggelegar, seperti petir yang meledak di siang bolong. Mengejutkan sosok Zi Tao yang terpekur gemetar ketakutan sembari meremas ujung pakaiannya hingga kusut.

"La-lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, _gege_? A-aku tak bisa diam, dan berpura-pura jika kejahatan yang kau lakukan tidak pernah terjadi.."

**PLAK**

Satu tamparan ringan tiba-tiba hadir menyapa permukaan pipi Zi Tao. Menimbulkan bekas kemerahan yang menggambarkan lekuk telapak tangan si pemuda _blonde _dengan jelas. Dan Zi Tao hanya diam tak berdaya, ia tak punya secuil keberanian pun untuk melawan Kris yang bisa dipastikan memiliki kekuatan yang lebih daripada dirinya.

"JANGAN SOK SUCI, BRENGSEK!"

**Tap**

**Tap**

"Jangan sok lugu.. Kau juga sama pendosanya sepertiku, _peach_.."

Tubuh Zi Tao mulai merangkak mundur ketika Kris terlihat akan kembali murka. Pemuda itu menggigiti bibir bawahnya cemas, takut jika Kris akan semakin menyakiti dirinya.

"Kita harusnya pergi bersama saat itu."

**Dukh**

Zi Tao mengumpat kecil, ketika ia menyadari jika punggungnya ternyata sudah menyentuh dinding ruang tamu _flat_-nya. Ia kemudian melirik Kris yang tinggal sejengkal saja dari tubuhnya, sembari berdoa agar Kris mau sedikit merasa iba padanya meski itu tidak mungkin.

"K-kumohon, kumohon maafkan aku Kris-_gege_.."

"Kenapa kau terlihat menyedihkan seperti ini, _peach_? Kemana perginya semua keegoisan yang pernah kau miliki selama ini?" bisik Kris pelan, sembari menyentuhkan ujung jemarinya di permukaan pipi Zi Tao bekas dia tampar tadi. Membuat Zi Tao berjengit kaget menerima perlakuan Kris yang tiba-tiba.

"A-akh.."

Zi Tao merintih kecil ketika jemari Kris secara tak sengaja menyentuh bagian bibirnya yang terluka. Menyisakan rasa perih samar ketika sudut bibirnya itu terkoyak pelan akibat ulah si _blonde_ sendiri.

"Sakit _peach_?"

Zi Tao meremas jemarinya sendiri cukup kuat. Ia hampir saja menganggukkan kepalanya, menjawab pertanyaan si pemuda pirang itu sebelum sosok Kris perlahan mulai mendekat, dan meraup permukaan bibir tipisnya ke dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

**Cup**

**Cup**

Zi Tao membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Ia tak menyangka, dan tidak pernah menyangka jika sosok mantan _leader_ di komplotannya itu melakukan hal senekat ini kepadanya.

"_Ge-gege_-mmphh! L-lepas!" Zi Tao meraung ketakutan. Tangannya kemudian ia gunakan untuk menahan laju jemari Kris yang kini mulai merambat turun menyusuri area lehernya.

"Mmmph! J-janganhh!"

**Srakh**

Kris lalu menarik wajahnya mundur mejauhi Zi Tao. Ia menyeringai lebar mendapati sosok si pemuda berambut hitam itu tengah memasang raut wajah ngeri kala ia dengan sengaja merobek paksa kemeja yang dipakai Zi Tao, menyebabkan bagian dada Zi Tao terpampang dengan jelas.

"J-jangan Kris, kumohon jangan lakukan ini padaku.."

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. Ia juga terlihat sedang berusaha keras menutupi tubuhnya meski pakaiannya sudah rusak akibat ulah Kris. Pemuda itu perlahan-lahan menggeser tubuhnya ke sudut ruangan, menjauhi Kris yang kini semakin melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa _peach_?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku?"

"…"

"Kau tahu sesuatu _peach_? Aku sakit saat itu, aku kecewa.. Dan aku tidak pernah menyangka kau akan setega itu melakukannya padaku."

"Hiks.. _dui bu qi gege_.."

"BERHENTI MENANGIS!"

"…"

"Maaf belum tentu bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, Zi Tao. Kau juga harus merasakannya."

"_S-shenme_?" Zi Tao bertanya lirih. Dan memandang nanar sosok Kris yang kembali beringsut mendekati dirinya. Bersiap menerkamnya kapan saja.

"Kau-"

**Cup**

"-juga harus merasakan sakit yang aku derita.."

Huang Zi Tao kemudian memejamkan matanya ketika tubuh Kris telah berada di hadapannya dengan bibir mereka yang kembali bertaut. Ia sebenarnya menginginkan ini. Ia memang menginginkan Kris akan memeluknya. Menciumnya. Mencumbunya. Ia sangat menginginkannya.

Tapi tidak saat Kris marah.

Tidak saat Kris tengah emosi seperti sekarang ini.

"Hiks.."

"Jangan menangis _peach_. Aku membencinya." Kris berujar sembari menjalankan jemari panjangnya menyusuri punggung Zi Tao yang masih berlapiskan selembar kemeja tipis. Ia bisa merasakan dengan sangat jelas. Ketika tubuh ringkih Zi Tao bergetar hebat dalam dekapannya.

"K-kau memang pantas membenciku _gege_.."

"…"

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu. Sudah sepantasnya jika kau membenciku."

"…"

"A-aku, hiks, aku adalah orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu. AKU ORANG YANG SUDAH MENGKHIANATIMU!" Zi Tao berteriak kencang, dan memandang Kris tajam dengan kedua matanya yang basah. Pemuda itu mencengkeram lengan kemeja Kris marah. Entah karena apa.

"…"

"…"

"Hei bodoh.." Kris memanggil Zi Tao pelan, membuat Zi Tao kembali memandangnya, "Itu sebabnya kau harus tetap berada di sana."

"…"

"Tak peduli apapun, kau seharusnya ada di sana dan menemaniku _peach_."

"…"

"Aku tidak memiliki siapapun lagi di dunia ini.."

"…"

"Aku hanya memilikimu _peach_."

"…"

Zi Tao menunduk sedih, dan tanpa sadar air matanya kembali menuruni pipi cantiknya. Membasahi wajah manis dengan rahang tegas itu. Sekali lagi Zi Tao tak mampu membalas kata-kata Kris.

Ia hanya diam. Membisu.

"Jadi maksudku adalah.."

"..."

"..apa kau tidak mencintaiku, brengsek?"

Huang Zi Tao terperangah. Dan air matanya kembali menggenang siap mengalir. Dipandanginya iris elang Kris yang juga basah, pertanda jika pemuda tampan itu tengah menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Karena bagaimanapun juga, menurut Kris, seorang laki-laki itu pantang menangis.

**Tes**

**Tes**

Zi Tao mengulurkan jemari kecilnya. Mengusap sebulir air yang tak sengaja lolos membasahi wajah rupawan Kris. Ia tahu jika Kris sudah tak bis menahan perasaannya lagi. Ia tahu, jika Kris, sudah cukup terluka karena dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu _gege_, sungguh."

"…"

"Karena itu, tolong maafkan aku.."

Kris diam seribu bahasa. Ia kemudian hanya mulai menggenggam erat jemari Zi Tao yang menyentuh pipinya, sembari membalas memandang manik hitam milik Zi Tao.

"Aku juga mencintaimu _peach_.. Aku juga mencintaimu."

* * *

Dan semuanya kemudian berawal dari tatapan. Tatapan itu mendorong naluri mereka untuk saling menyentuh. Menunjukkan betapa mereka saling memuja satu sama lain. Betapa mereka begitu menggilai pesona yang lawan punya. Hingga mereka sama-sama bergairah, dan sama-sama menunjukkan hasrat untuk saling memiliki.

"Ahh.." Zi Tao melenguh pelan ketika bibir Kris mulai mengecap permukaan kulitnya. Kris menandai setiap pori di kulit Zi Tao, mengesahkan tubuh pemuda panda itu menjadi hak dan miliknya.

Zi Tao membiarkan ke mana pun jemari Kris beranjak pergi. Membiarkannya untuk menelusuri wajahnya. Merayap di punggungnya. Membelai lehernya. Menyentuh tubuhnya. Ia membiarkannya. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali mendesah, guna mencoba untuk mempelajari kenikmatan yang sekarang Kris berikan.

"Nghh, K-Kris.."

Kris tak ingin berhenti. Ia terus membuat Zi Tao agar selalu mengelukan namanya. Jemari Kris seolah menjadi kuas yang menggoreskan tinta di atas kertas. Lidah Kris adalah gelombang air laut yang melumat pantai. Kris terus menelusuri tubuh Zi Tao tanpa terlewat sejengkal pun. Ia menghisap sari madu tubuh Zi Tao tanpa tersisa. Mengecap peluh Zi Tao. Menyesap bibir manis Zi Tao. Menghirup aroma tubuh Zi Tao.

"Mmh, berhenti menggodaku Kris-hh.. Ahh.."

Kris menyunggingkan seringaian menggoda untuk Zi Tao. Ia suka ketika Zi Tao mendesah seperti tadi. Ia suka ketika Zi Tao mengerang dan memohon agar ia segera menuntaskan keinginan mereka untuk bercinta. "Kau menginginkan ini _peach_?" Kris membelai punggung Zi Tao dengan amat perlahan. Bibirnya masih melumat bibir Zi Tao rakus. Sedang tangannya yang lain mulai berani merambat turun ke area bawah tubuh Zi Tao.

"O-oh, Kri-isshh! Emph!"

Zi Tao menggelengkan kepalanya ingin berteriak.

Kris telah menyentuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. Menimbulkan getaran listrik yang cukup kuat di area pribadinya. Wajah Zi Tao kontan memerah. Deru nafasnya terdengar terengah. Zi Tao memang menikmati sentuhan Kris. Tapi ia cukup tersiksa karena Kris dengan sengaja menahan kenikmatan itu melanda dirinya.

**Sraakh**

Zi Tao melirikkan pandangan matanya ke arah bawah. Dimana sosok si pemuda pirang itu tengah berusaha membuka kaitan celana yang dipakainya. Zi Tao mulai mengambil nafas panjang. Membiarkan sosok Kris melucuti seluruh pakaiannya.

Ia termangu dengan kejadian yang menimpanya sekarang seperti seorang pengembara yang kehilangan arah. Ia tahu jika hanya ada dua pilihan di hadapannya. Melanjutkan semua ini. Atau berhenti dan mati terbakar di padang gurun yang tandus.

Dan Zi Tao, lebih memilih opsi pertama meski ia tak tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan ia terima.

"AKH!"

Zi Tao sontak memekik kencang. Kris diam-diam kembali menyentuhnya ketika dia sudah telanjang. Zi Tao menggigit bibirnya kuat. Menahan sakit dan nikmat saat Kris terus menyentuh genitalnya tidak pelan. Ia hampir saja keluar karena Kris memberikan kenikmatan itu terlalu besar.

"Ah, Kris! Kris! Hhh.."

Kris menghentikan kegiatannya di bawah sana. Menyebabkan dahi Zi Tao berkedut sebal dan memandang Kris tak suka. Kris terkekeh pelan, si pirang itu kemudian mengulurkan jemarinya mendekati bibir Zi Tao.

Mengerti akan keinginan Kris. Zi Tao kemudian meraup jari-jari panjang pemuda pirang di depannya. Ia menjilat jemari Kris, menghisapnya penuh minat seakan jari itu adalah batang genital Kris sendiri. Sedangkan Kris yang melihat aksi Zi Tao tengah menikmati kelima jarinya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Bohong jika dia tak menikmati perlakuan Zi Tao. Bohong jika dia tak tergoda akan ekspresi Zi Tao yang terlihat sensual di hadapannya sekarang. Karena buktinya, genital yang ada di antara selangkangan Kris perlahan-lahan mulai mengeras. Zi Tao seolah-olah telah memberikan Kris embun dan juga api. Ia memberikan kesejukan dan juga nyala terbakar di waktu yang bersamaan pada Kris.

Kris tak bisa terlalu lama membiarkan Zi Tao menggodanya. Kris tak akan bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia kemudian menarik perlahan jemarinya dari dalam mulut Zi Tao, dan kemudian merebahkan tubuh kecil Zi Tao ke atas lantai.

Tubuh Kris kemudian melorot hingga ke bawah. Kedua iris obsidiannya memandang geli genital Zi Tao yang sudah menjulang dengan ujungnya yang basah. Kris mencoba menyentuh kembali batang berwarna kemerahan itu, membuat si pemilik langsung mengerang keras dan mendongakkan kepalanya kaget.

"A-akh! AKH KRIIISSS!"

Zi Tao menjerit kencang. Merasakan perasaan aneh ketika Kris mengecup miliknya sayang. Ia merasa geli saat Kris mulai mengulum genital miliknya. Kris mencumbunya perlahan, memberikan sedikit friksi samar di batang Zi Tao yang sudah basah akan _saliva_ Kris dengan gigitan kecil pada tiap bagiannya.

"_Ge-gege_, ahh, a-aku.. ukh!" Zi Tao menggeram nikmat saat ia hampir berhasil menggapai puncaknya. Ia hampir saja melihat siluet putih itu ketika Kris menyesapnya dengan sangat kuat. Memaksanya untuk segera mengeluarkan sari tubuhnya.

Tapi Kris rupanya hanya ingin menggoda Zi Tao. Ia masih ingin bermain-main dengan tubuh molek itu lebih lama lagi. Dengan teganya ia menarik bibirnya menjauh. Mengeluarkan secara paksa genital Zi Tao yang membengkak, hampir pecah.

"K-Kris.. ahh.. ahh.."

"Tidak sekarang _peach_.."

Kris kembali tersenyum tipis. Jemarinya mulai merayap ke arah pengait celananya sendiri. Secara pelan tapi pasti Kris mulai membuka seluruh pakaiannya, menunjukkan kepada Zi Tao lekuk tubuhnya yang mempesona bagi kaum hawa ataupun membuat iri para kaum adam. Sedang pemuda panda itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya, malu. Wajah Zi Tao merah padam senada dengan tomat yang telah ranum.

"Menyukainya, _peach_?"

**Bluuusshhh..**

Gurat kemerahan itu kembali menjalari wajah Zi Tao. Kris terkikik geli menyadari wajah Zi Tao yang merona sempurna. Si pirang itu kemudian menyentuh pinggiran pinggang Zi Tao, dan membalik tubuh Zi Tao hingga ia tidur tertelungkup menghadap lantai.

Zi Tao meremas kemeja yang menjadi alas tubuhnya ketika Kris dengan tiba-tiba menindihnya cepat. Ia mengerang tak pelan saat Kris kembali mengecupnya. Mencumbunya. Membelainya.

"Ahh.." ia bahkan tak menyadari jika ada satu ruas jari milik Kris yang telah berada di area _hole_-nya, sedang berusaha memasuki lubang ketat itu.

"Ukh, _gege _sakit.."

Ruas kedua, dan Zi Tao sudah merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

Kris mengeluarkan jemarinya dari lubang kesat tersebut. Ia lalu memandang Zi Tao yang tengah merintih nyeri akan ulah usilnya. "Maaf _peach_.." Pemuda itu kemudian membuka belahan pipi _butt_ Zi Tao, mengintip penasaran akan lubang yang sebentar lagi membawanya menuju nirwana.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tidak memerlukan pelumas lagi _peach_.." Kris berbisik lirih tepat di telinga Zi Tao. Dan sontak membuat Zi Tao melotot ngeri. Dua jari saja sudah sakit, apalagi tanpa pelumas. Si pirang itu mau membuat pantatnya robek, huh?

"J-jangan.." Zi Tao meminta dengan wajah memelas kala Kris sedang menggesekkan genitalnya pada pintu masuk rektum Zi Tao. Tapi sayangnya Kris tak terlalu menanggapi permintaan Zi Tao. Hingga akhirnya ia segera mendorong paksa miliknya memasuki tubuh si pemuda berambut kelam itu secepat dan sekeras yang ia bisa.

**Thrust**

**Thrust**

**Thrust**

"Argh! Sakit!" Zi Tao kembali merintih. Ia meremas kuat kemejanya hingga sobek saat Kris tengah bergerak dengan tidak pelan di atas tubuhnya. "Keluarkan Kris-_ge_! Keluarkan! Aku tidak mau, rasanya sakit.."

"_Peach_, hei.." Kris lalu meraih jemari Zi Tao. Ia kemudian mencoba mengecup bibir _curvy _Zi Tao lama hingga pemuda itu berhenti memberontak. "_Mei guan xi_.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Dalam kecupan itu mereka bergerak seirama. Maju-mundur-maju-mundur sesuai dengan hitungan meski arah gerakan mereka saling berlawanan.

"Ahh.. Kris, Kris, Kris!"

Cumbuan Kris membuat Zi Tao terhanyut. Lumatan sayang pemuda pirang itu membuatnya melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang ia rasa. Zi Tao mendesah kuat. Ia mengerang keras dan merapalkan nama Kris seperti sedang ingin memantrai tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ukh, Kris! Di-di sana, ahh!"

Zi Tao menjerit kecil saat Kris berhasil menemukan sebuah titik di dalam tubuhnya. Zi Tao merasa jika kini perutnya terasa melilit. Ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan Kris. Membebaskan Kris agar lebih berkonsentrasi lagi dan bisa segera membuatnya mencapai puncak.

"Ahh, Kris! Ngh.."

Belasan menit hampir berlalu kala Zi Tao merasakan tubuhnya seringan kapas. Kris berulang kali menyentuh _sweet spot_-nya dengan tepat. Dan Zi Tao membalas cumbuan Kris dengan sama hebatnya, melebur semua hal yang mereka miliki. Mereka saling memagut dan memeluk. Saling menggulung dan merampas. Saling mencengkeram dan mencabik. Hingga akhirnya pada sentuhan kelima Zi Tao meledakkan dirinya sekeras mungkin. Kali ini ia berhasil menggapai warna putih itu, meski sendirian.

Zi Tao membayangkan jika sekujur tubuhnya sekarang remuk redam. Seluruh tulangnya terasa ngilu. Begitu juga bagian bawahnya terasa amat nyeri. Tapi Zi Tao tahu jika Kris masih belum merasakan nikmatnya. Lahar Kris masih menggelegak. Belum ada setetes pun yang keluar dari dalam kawah.

"Ronde selanjutnya, _peach_?"

Kris menawari Zi Tao sembari menarik tubuh pemuda itu bangkit setelah sebelumnya ia mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Zi Tao. Ia kemudian memandu Zi Tao menuju sofa di ruang tamu Zi Tao. Kris mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana, sementara itu Zi Tao tetap ia suruh berdiri di hadapannya.

Zi Tao menggenggam jemari Kris dengan muka menunduk malu. Pias wajahnya masih memerah. Bibir _plum_nya membengkak, dan merekah menggoda. Kris membelai pinggul Zi Tao sensual. Ia lalu mengarahkan bibirnya mengecupi perut Zi Tao yang sedikit terbentuk. Kris seolah terpana akan kemolekan tubuh Zi Tao. Tubuh itu melenggok, menampilkan kurva feminin yang apik di mata Kris.

Bagi Kris, Zi Tao itu begitu lembut, ia terlihat sangat rapuh. Seperti kristal yang mudah pecah.

Kris melekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Zi Tao. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerang. Sama-sama mendesah. Kulit Kris memagut kulit Zi Tao, sedangkan bibirnya memagut kesejatian Zi Tao. Dan kini Kris bisa merasakan jika sari Zi Tao telah merasuki tubuhnya.

"Kau yang melakukannya, _peach_.." Kris berujar pelan, sembari mengecupi punggung tangan Zi Tao. Membayangkan jika sosok di depannya itu adalah seorang putri jelita.

"A-apa?" Zi Tao kembali merona, tak percaya akan permintaan Kris.

"Buat aku memasukimu.."

**Bluuusshhh..**

"Ta-tapi, aku tidak bisa _gege_.."

"Aku akan membantumu, _qin ai_. Jangan takut."

Kris lalu membuka kakinya sedikit lebar. Membuat Zi Tao bisa melihat kembali genital Kris yang berdiri. Pemuda bersurai kelam itu kemudian meraih kesejatian Kris dengan sebelah tangannya. Ia merintih kesakitan ketika batang sekeras kayu itu perlahan memasuki rektum rapatnya.

"Bagus _dear_. Terus seperti itu.." ujar si pemuda pirang sembari mengusap surai hitam Zi Tao.

Tubuh Zi Tao bergetar. Ia merasa sesak dan panas di area bawah sana. Ia hampir saja limbung jikalau tak ada lengan kekar Kris yang menahan tubuhnya.

"Jangan berhenti, _peach_. Kau harus bergerak setelah ini.."

"Tapi aku, ukh, a-aku tidak sanggup _gege_.."

"Pelan-pelan saja oke?"

Zi Tao mengangguk kecil mematuhi perintah Kris. Bibirnya menjerit kuat ketika tubuhnya bergerak naik turun. Kris memang membantunya. Tapi tetap saja Zi Tao harus mencari kenikmatannya sendiri sekaligus membuat Kris mencapai puncaknya.

**Thrust**

**Thrust**

"Ahh- Krisshh! Ukh!"

**Thrust**

**Thrust**

Kris mencengkeram pinggang Zi Tao erat. Ia ikut bergerak dengan brutal tak tentu arah. Ia berulang kali menghantam kelemahan Zi Tao. Membuat Zi Tao serasa terbang dengan sayapnya. Keganasan Kris bertemu dengan kelembutan Zi Tao. Seperti tiupan badai yang mengamuk menabrak topan. Dahsyat, sekaligus indah. Mengerikan tapi tampak cantik.

Pemuda pirang itu memejamkan matanya erat. Ia hampir sampai. Sebentar lagi. Sedikit lagi.

Zi Tao mengerang nikmat. Dan Kris tak mampu menahannya. Ia kemudian menerjang Zi Tao lagi. Merampas lagi. Menguasai lagi.

**Thrust**

**Thrust**

**Thrust**

"A-ahh, Kris-hh, aku sudah.. A-akh, aku a-aku, uuukhh!"

"Bersama _peach_.."

Dan pada akhirnya mereka berdua pecah meledak. Dan tak ada pihak yang kalah maupun menang sekarang. Mereka sama-sama terkapar bermandikan peluh, terengah-engah mengambil nafas, dengan sosok Zi Tao yang memeluk tubuh Kris erat.

Zi Tao bahagia.

Begitu juga dengan Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau mau kemana Kris?" tanya Zi Tao dan menyelimutkan selembar kain secara asal-asalan pada tubuh polosnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya bingung, saat Kris dengan tergesa segera mengancingkan buah baju di kemejanya.

"Kita harus menghentikan ini _peach_.." jawabnya, "Polisi-polisi itu sudah terlalu lama menungguku."

Zi Tao terperangah. Kedua matanya menatap Kris, menuntut penjelasan.

"Aku akan menyerahkan diriku _peach_.."

"_S-shenme_?"

"…"

"Jangan Kris! Kumohon jangan! Kau bisa pergi dari Hongkong dan pindah ke luar negeri. Aku akan memesankanmu tiket pesawat kemanapun tujuanmu. Kali ini aku janji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun. Sungguh! Jadi kumohon jangan kembali ke sana.." Zi Tao terisak kecil dan menggengam lengan Kris. Mencegah pemuda itu agar tidak pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa _peach_.." Kris tersenyum, dan mengulurkan jemarinya mengusap pipi Zi Tao. "Sebaiknya kita berpisah dahulu untuk sementara waktu."

"Hiks, tidak Kris-_ge_.."

"Lagi pula ini tak akan berhasil _peach_. Ini sudah berantakan sejak awal."

"Hiks, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku.."

"…"

"Kumohon, hiks, aku mohon _gege_.."

"Maaf _peach_."

Kris kemudian beranjak bangkit, ia lalu menarik wajah Zi Tao dan mengecup bibir Zi Tao lama. Zi Tao balas melumat bibir Kris meski wajahnya berurai air mata. Dadanya sesak. Detak jantungnya seakan berhenti.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik _peach_.."

**Cup**

**Cup**

"_Wo ai ni_.."

Dua kecupan terakhir. Dan setelah itu Kris benar-benar berjalan menjauh. Keluar dari _flat _Zi Tao, meninggalkan sang pemilik rumah yang kini jatuh merosot sembari terisak kencang memanggil-manggil namanya berulang kali.

"Kris! Kris! Kris! Kris! Kris…"

Zi Tao mencengkeram kain yang dipakainya menahan pilu. Ia mendekap tubuhnya, menenangkan hatinya yang menjerit tak terima.

Ia bagaikan seonggok buku yang terlanjur dirobek.

Tapi tak jadi dibeli.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Flashback.**_

_**End..**_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Zi Tao tampak baru saja keluar dari sebuah klinik kecil di pinggiran kota diikuti oleh seorang pria tampan berjas putih. Sesekali pria itu terlihat mengusap surai Zi Tao yang sekarang ini berubah warna menjadi merah gelap.

"Lain kali hati-hati Zi Tao. Untung saja pecahan kaca tadi tidak masuk terlalu dalam."

"Aku mengerti gege, sekali lagi terima kasih." Zi Tao tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian ia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya meminta izin hendak pulang.

Dalam perjalanan pulangnya itu Zi Tao mendengus geli. Memikirkan sosok Kris, pria yang lima tahun lalu dicintainya itu membuatnya kembali merasa tak waras. Kris seolah candu baginya. Kris seolah ekstasi yang kenikmatannya tak mampu Zi Tao tolak.

Dan Zi Tao sadar.

Jika dia tak akan mampu untuk melupakan, maupun mencari sosok pengganti seorang Kris Wu.

"_Peach_.."

Katakanlah Zi Tao gila.

Kurang waras.

Atau apapun yang kalian suka.

Tapi bukan berarti ketika ia baru saja membahas sosok Kris di dalam kepalanya. Suara Kris akan mulai terdengar dan memanggil namanya kan?

Tidak.

Zi Tao tak berani berharap terlalu banyak pada mimpi-mimpinya yang semu.

"_Peach_.. Hei, tunggu!"

**Greb**

Cukup! Tolong hentikan!

"Hei! Huang Zi Tao! Panda gendut asal Qingdao!"

Zi Tao menggeram kesal. Demi apa orang itu berani mencengkeram tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya, huh? Dan, apa-apaan nama norak itu? Zi Tao memang mirip panda dan asli Qingdao. Tapi dia. Tidak. Gendut!

"Hei, lepas! Siapa kau?" Zi Tao mengibaskan tangannya kasar. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman pria bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut pendek hitam kecokelatan yang sekarang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak lari.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan. Secara perlahan ia mulai melepaskan kacamata hitam yang sedang dipakainya. Membuat Zi Tao hampir saja kehilangan nafasnya saat ia mengetahui sosok asli pria di depannya itu.

"K-kau?" Zi Tao bertanya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sosok pria itu akan sangat familiar andai saja potongan rambut dan perawakannya tidak berubah. Mata itu adalah mata yang sudah membuat Zi Tao jatuh cinta. Bibir itu adalah bibir yang pernah merasakan tubuh Zi Tao. Dan tangan yang sekarang tengah menggenggam Zi Tao adalah tangan yang pernah memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Mengingatku, _peach_?" pria itu menyeringai kecil, menggoda Zi Tao. Zi Tao kemudian tersadar dan segera menarik tangannya kembali.

"Maaf. Sepertinya kau salah orang. Jadi tolong biarkan aku pergi."

"Tunggu! _Peach_!"

"Jangan ikuti aku! Aku tidak mengenalmu!"

Huang Zi Tao kemudian sedikit mempercepat langkah kakinya saat ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari pria tersebut. Ia bukannya tak senang bertemu lagi dengan orang yang pernah menjadi masa lalunya itu.

Ia hanya... belum siap.

"HEI MINGGIIIR!"

"AWAAASSS!"

**TIIN! TIINNN!**

**BRAAAAKKHH!**

Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Zi Tao tak pernah menyadari jika ada sebuah mobil berwarna putih yang sedang melaju kencang ke arahnya. Dia bahkan juga tidak mengetahui, jika pria yang tadi mengejarnya itu, kembali menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Sehingg ia yang sekarang berada di posisi Zi Tao. Tertabrak dengan keras. Dan kemudian tubuhnya menggelinding di atas aspal.

.

.

"KRIIIIIISSSSSSSS!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Bodoh! Hiks.."

"Berhenti menangis _peach_, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kau memang bodoh, brengsek!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sepertinya kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu _peach_?"

"Bodoh!"

"Bukan yang itu.."

"…"

"…"

"Brengsek!"

"Oh ayolah, apa kau tidak merindukanku, hm?"

"Idiot!"

"Aaaarrghh! _Peach_, kau menekannya terlalu kuat! Kau niat mengobatiku atau tidak sih?"

"Diam kau!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Sebenarnya seceroboh apa hidupmu?"

"…"

"Kenapa kau hidup dengan sangat ceroboh, huh?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Jangan diam saja bodoh!"

"Tadi kau yang menyuruhku diam, brengsek!"

"Kalau begitu jawab!"

"…"

"…"

"Karena aku ingin mencari orang yang sepertimu. Meski tidak bisa."

"…"

"…"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin mencari orang yang sepertiku?"

"…"

"Apa kau ingin menghajarnya habis-habisan jika menemukan orang yang sama sepertiku?"

"…"

"…"

"Aku hanya ingin menenangkan hatiku brengsek!"

"…"

"…"

"Bodoh!"

"Hanya untukmu.."

"Ish, diam kau!"

"…"

"…"

"Mommy.."

"Oh, Zi Fan, sudah bangun?"

"Ung, paman ini ciapa mommy?"

"Eh, um, dia.."

"Dia anak siapa _peach_? Kenapa dia mirip sekali denganku?"

**Twitch**

"Tentu saja mirip! Dia anakmu, idiot!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

O-oke, ini absurd.

Aneh.

Abal.

Sarap.

Serah deh, gua terima *pasrah*

Tapi yang jelas, adakah yang mau menghina, mencaci maki, memberi kritik, komentar, dan saran untuk karya tak jelas ini? *wink*

Saya sangat membutuhkannya beb *kecup*

Kalau begitu cukup sekian dari saya. Sampai jumpa (^^)/

.

.

.

Betewe, kau menyukai hadiah kejutanku kan beb? *smirk*

.

.

.

_**Sign,**_

_**autumnpanda**_


End file.
